


Sometimes Lust is its own Reward

by Noblehunter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, References to Rape/Non-Con, Satan!Lance, Satanic!witches, Witch!Paladins, discussions of satanism and related evilness, instead of Wiccan!witches, references to fornicating with the devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblehunter/pseuds/Noblehunter
Summary: Wherein Satan!Lance realizes that someone of his witches treat lust as an end in itself rather than regarding it merely as a means.





	Sometimes Lust is its own Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a picture of a certain statue of Satan that briefly, uh, graced(?) Vancouver.

Lance paced back and forth in front of his small audience of witches. His pointed tail lashed the air and he kept his hands clasped behind his back to keep from rubbing his horns in frustration. These six were the most enthusiastic of his witches in indulging his lust. They’d taken almost no persuasion before agreeing to submitting to the carnal union necessary to gain the powers of a witch. Most witches had to be dragged kicking and screaming—literally in a few pleasant cases—but these six had barely waited for the requisite black mass. Yet they singularly failed to make use of the powers their lusts granted them. 

“What are you doing here?” Keith hissed at Krolia. Not taking his eyes off Lance’s lithe, naked, and red-skin body. 

While Keith showed no alarm at finding himself in a smoky, shadowy room lit only by dim braziers in the corner. He seemed almost upset at the presence of one of Lance’s most charismatic witches. 

“The same things you are,” Krolia whispered back. “When Lance calls, I come.”

Remarkably, the shameless and unflappable Keith blushed scarlet. “Mother! I can’t believe you’re fucking Lance.”

“You said such good things about his mouth, how could I resist?”

Lance grinned. It was a pleasure to see family corrupt each other. Keith’s embarrassment-driven shame tasted like honey.  The next time he had Keith, he would have to explore that. As he started to become erect, Lance felt all six refocus their attention on him. Well, on part of him. Time to start remonstrating his disobedient witches. 

“You are here because none of you seem to appreciate the gifts you’ve been given,” Lance began. None of the witches raised their eyes above the level of his waist. 

Okay, his erection was demonically impressive. Since it was only on display, it was over a foot long and thicker than a man could comfortably hold. Many great-souled men and women had succumbed to the temptation of it. Often, just a glimpse of his cock was enough to bring them to their knees. But the master of these witches was speaking. They could at least pretend to be thinking about something other than his cock. Even if it was waving about enticingly. Maybe he shouldn’t have came naked to this meeting. But stubborn adherence to habit was deliciously prideful. 

“Powers are granted in order for you to use them,” Lance lectured, feeling that it was falling upon deaf ears. “While your personal debasement and corruption is appreciated you are supposed to spread that corruption to others.”

Not a glimmer of understanding showed in the lust-glazed eyes before him. Lance began to pace again. Six pairs of eyes tracked a point slightly in front him. He wondered if they even noticed his functional cock wasn’t this big. It was too much work to fit over twelve inches into a mortal body. 

“Keith!” Lance snapped out, finally getting the full attention of his audience. “Your work in bringing your mother into my service was well done—“

“It wasn’t like that!” Keith exclaimed, interrupting Lance. 

“More like bringing Lance into my service,” Krolia said with a purr at the same time. 

Lance’s blood warmed as he remembered how Krolia had screamed in ecstasy under his ministrations. It was unlikely any mortal would satisfy her again. He still glared at the interruption. 

“As I was saying, Keith,” he continued. “You could do more to corrupt people around you. Send them dreams of my erotic prowess. Offer them potency in exchange for their allegiance. Promise them power if they foreswear their faith.”

“I can?” The look of utter confusion on Keith’s face made Lance want to take him right there. 

Naïveté was so damned attractive. His erection pulsed in eagerness and he lost he audience again. 

“Hunk,” Lance said desperately. “Why aren’t you using witchcraft to entice people to your restaurant? Or to ensnare your sous-chefs into satanic worship?”

Hunk wrenched his gaze to Lance’s face. Lance fancied he could hear a tearing sound. 

“Uh, it just never occurred to me,” he said. “I mean, people already like my food and none of my people seem to have any trouble getting laid.”

Lance did clutch at his horns. “Shiro? What’s your excuse? You know your students are ripe for enticement into sin.”

Shiro raised a gloriously muscled arm to scratch the back of his head. He answered his summons shirtless, as usual. “I’ve got you,” he said, shrugging. “Why would I need to bother with my students?”

Lance closed his eyes and stored away his anger and frustration. It was like patience but not as virtuous. “Pidge and Allura?” 

“I’m running a small country,” Allura said as if reminding Lance. “While I appreciate the stress relief, I’m too busy for additional obligations.”

Lance’s eye started twitching. 

“You showed me a brand new method of encoding wireless signals and you think I have time for seducing the innocent?” Pidge exploded. “It’s hard enough to make time for you, let alone some snot-nosed grad student seeking forbidden knowledge.”

“Wait,” Hunk said. “You’re Pidge Holt?” 

“That’s me!” they said. 

“Oh my god.” 

Lance flinched. Clearly, he needed to remind Hunk the difference between thanksgiving and blasphemy. 

“You’re the second coolest person in this room,” Hunk gushed. 

With a sly smile at Lance, Pidge said, “given our host, I’ll accept second place.”

Both of them proceeded to forget that anyone was in the room as they began to talk shop. Lance consoled himself by planning to inflict gonorrhoea on prideful nerds. 

“So was that it?” Keith said. “You want us to do more witchy things which you never told me I could do.”

“Yes,” Lance said. “My favours come with a price. Fail to pay at your peril.” He did his best to sound menacing and intimidating. It was difficult when your victims were panting after your cock. 

Shiro furrowed his brow. “Are you said you’ll stop having sex with us if we don’t start spreading satanic influence?” 

Horrified silence filled the air. Five of the witches stopped lusting after Lance’s cock, still hard and leaking from their appreciation, and stared at him in shock. Krolia just smirked skeptically. 

“Yes,” Lance lied. 

Like he would exercise any self-control when it came to enjoying these, his most enthusiastic partners. Discipline was for angels. Shiro and Keith were adept enough at role play to sate his desire for unwilling partners. Seeing them together made Lance resolve to enjoy them together the next time he took them. Even if Shiro would not assault his students, he would definitely pretend to assault Keith while the boy pretended to be a student. 

The six of them traded speaking glances. It seemed shared experience with Lance granted then enough familiarity to communicate without speaking. Another round of glances seemed to elect Shiro as spokesman. 

“We’ll do more to corrupt people,” Shiro said. Quite obviously avoid any mention of a promise or other binding. “So long as you keep granting us your favours.”

Clearly, they had no idea that Lance’s favours were supernatural power and influence. Not the attention of his cock and tongue. Mortals would always be beyond Lance’s understanding. 

“Fine,” Lance said impatiently. This farce had already wasted enough of his time. “Keith, Shiro, stay. The rest, begone!” 

The dismissed four vanished in puffs of brimstone and the smoke-filled room warped and twisted into a dorm room. Keith lay on the single bed looking as if he’d just been startled awake. Shiro filled the doorway, light from the hallway casting an ominous shadow into the room. Lance stood in a shadow next to the closet door. 

“I trust you know how this is going to go,” Lance said with throaty anticipation. 

His two witches grinned briefly before settling into their roles. Lance settled into to watch and finally wrapped a hand around his aching cock.


End file.
